Nečekaná zpráva
by WhoLock93
Summary: Liz cestuje s Doktorem už dva měsíce. Co se dozví, když se vrátí domů?


Dva měsíce cestování s Doktorem. Za tu dobu jsem se naučila, že 99,9% času zahrnuje útěky, tahání z průšvihů jiné planety a druhy (a nás samotné) a Doktorovo technické tlachání.

Už dva měsíce. Tedy v pozemském časovém měřítku. V TARDIS totiž, jak mi Doktor vysvětlil, plyne čas jinak. Mohli jsme navštívit jiné světy a přitom uběhlo například jen několik hodin nebo jeden den. To jsem měla na cestování v TARDIS nejradši. Jako by to bylo včera, co jsem do ní poprvé vkročila…

„Tak a je to. Londýn, 24. září, 3 hodiny odpoledne." Doktor oznámil naši zastávku a tím mě vytrhl z mých vzpomínek.

„Jak dlouho ti bude trvat zpravit," začala jsem se ptát, ale pak jsem se zarazila, protože jsem zapomněla, co to Doktor vlastně chce zpravit. „však ty víš, co."

„Moc dlouho ne, nanejvýš tak půl hodiny." odhadl dobu své práce Doktor.

„Možná mámu přemluvím, aby upekla svůj proslulý banánový koláč." navrhla jsem cestou ke dveřím TARDIS.

„Nemůžu se dočkat." odpověděl zvesela a pustil se do práce.

Vykročila jsem ze dveří a zhluboka se nadechla chladného londýnského vzduchu. Rozhlédla jsem se kolem sebe. Přistáli jsme rovnou na trávníku na zahradě domu mých rodičů. _Tomu říkám expresní doprava. _Pochválila jsem si v duchu a vyšla vstříc zadním dveřím. Když jsem k nim přišla, vzala jsem za kliku, ale dveře byly zamčené. Sáhla jsem proto do kapsy svých džínů a vytáhla kroužek s klíči, který kromě mých a klíče k TARDIS obsahoval i náhradní klíče od domu, ve kterém jsem vyrůstala. Odemkla jsem a nakoukla dovnitř.

„Mami? Tati? To jsem já, Liz." nedostalo se mi odpovědi. _Možná mě neslyšeli_. Vstoupila jsem tedy zcela dovnitř a zavřela za sebou. Vešla jsem do kuchyně přes malou chodbičku. Dřez téměř přetékal neumytým nádobím, na stole byly nachystané talíře a příbory. Vydala jsem se do obývacího pokoje. Závěsy na oknech byly zatažené. Přistoupila jsem k nim, a když jsem je roztáhla, zavířil prach. Otočila jsem se čelem do místnosti. Všechno bylo na svém místě. Když jsem přecházela ke krbu, omylem jsem ze stolku shodila máminu oblíbenou vázu a rozbila se. Nemohla jsem si nevšimnout vrstvy prachu, která se vytvořila na stolku kolem místa, kde váza stála. _Že by máma zapomněla utírat prach? _Moc se mi to nezdálo. Prohledala jsem celý dům - jejich ložnici, pokoj pro hosty, můj bývalý pokoj a garáž. Oblečení měli ve skříních, tátovo auto stálo v garáži, ale mámino chybělo. Rozhodla jsem se, že jim zavolám. Svůj mobil jsem ale před pár týdny ztratila, a tak jsem musela jít zavolat z pevné linky v obýváku. Ani táta, ani máma mobil nebrali. Přemýšlela jsem, komu bych měla zavolat a zjistit, jestli neví něco o mých rodičích. Rozhodla jsem se, že zavolám máminé sestře Alice. Chvíli to vyzvánělo a pak se konečně ozvala.

„Haló? " její hlas zněl znepokojeně.

„Teto Alice? Ahoj, tady Liz. Poslyš, volám, abych se tě zeptala, jestli nevíš něco o mámě a tátovi. Dva měsíce jsem trochu cestovala a přijela jsem je navštívit, ale nejsou doma a nemůžu se jim vůbec dovolat." vysvětlila jsem důvod hovoru. Pár vteřin bylo ticho a doufala jsem, že nevypadlo spojení. „Teto?"

„Zkoušeli jsme se ti dovolat, já i George, ale nebyla jsi nikde k zastižení." začala s roztřeseným hlasem.

Začala jsem být znepokojená a raději jsem si sedla do křesla. „Stalo se jim něco?"

„Miranda a Josh, oni - " hlas se jí zlomil a začala vzlykat.

„Tak co se stalo?!" dožadovala jsem se odpovědi a přála jsem si, aby má nejhorší obava nebyla skutečná.

Když se její hlas zklidnil, odpověděla mi. „Stalo se to asi před měsícem. Vraceli se od nás a byla noc. Do jejich auta narazil kamion, který jel moc rychle, nepřežili to. Je mi to moc líto." a začala opět vzlykat.

Vůbec jsem nevěděla, co na to mám říct a neměla jsem sílu nad tím přemýšlet. Zavěsila jsem. Kdybych ten pitomý mobil neztratila, nemusela jsem se o smrti rodičů dozvědět o měsíc později. Slovy se ani nedá popsat, jak jsem se cítila. S očima plnými slz jsem vstala a šla pryč. Když jsem vyšla ven, byla jsem ráda, že jsem na čerstvém vzduchu. Mezitím co jsem byla v domě, začalo prudce pršet. Roztřeseně jsem se nadechla, utřela jsem si slzy z tváří a šla jsem zpět k TARDIS. Když jsem k ní přišla a vešla dovnitř, Doktor se stále věnoval práci.

„Tak co ten banánový koláč?" zeptal se natěšeně.

Otřela jsem si z tváře déšť a slzy a doufala jsem, že nevypadám moc žalostně. „Určitě ho někdy upeču." snažila jsem se znít vesele, ale evidentně se mi to moc nepodařilo. Doktor z mého hlasu poznal, že se něco děje a podíval se na mě.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ustaraně, když mě viděl.

Neřekla jsem ani slovo, dokonce jsem se na něj ani nepodívala. Položil na konzoli TARDIS to, co opravoval a šel ke mně.

„Liz?" zeptal se mě znovu, když došel až přede mně.

Začala jsem se třást, částečně to bylo zimou, částečně zadržovaným pláčem, nerada před někým brečím. Podívala jsem se na něj zpříma a oči jsem měla zalité slzami. Nevím, jestli tušil, co se stalo, ale už se dál nevyptával, jen mě soucitně objal a já plakala a plakala, dokud mě nepřemohla únava a já neusnula v Doktorově objetí.


End file.
